KingRich's Statement regarding the Coalition War
On August 14, 2008, three nations, members of the FOK Alliance, attacked the nation of Blancreckt in a before-unseen show of force. Within hours, Blancreckt and its' citizens were in a state of Anarchy. Rioters stormed the capital city, demanding that their leader KingRich organize and deploy forces to counter the threat. Upon counter-attacking the enemy invaders, KingRich realized that he would need additional support from his Polar bretheren. The leader also released a statement to the nation: ' :Ladies and Gentlemen of Polaris,' :On August 13-14, 2008, Polar nations and military installations were savagely and brutally attacked by the imperialistic :forces of The Continuum and its' allies. Current damage estimates show 200+ nations of Polaris in a state of Anarchy, :with many member nations facing three attacking nations at once. :As the Monarch and Supreme Commander of the nation of Blancreckt, I have directed the mobilization of all Reserve Forces :along with National Guard and Auxilliary soldiers. Civilian factories and other essential production facilities have been :converted to military tank and aircraft production. With the unfortunate circumstance of war at our borders, also brings :economic boom and we will prosper in that aspect as a result. :However, citizens of Blancreckt and Polaris collectively, make no mistake. We will not waver in our resolve. There comes :a time when every citizen, from the man who barely makes enough money to support his family by collecting garbage, to the :bankers, lawyers, and stock-brokers who live comfortably in their mansions, must take up arms and defend what they feel is :the righteous and just cause. They must fight it TO THE DEATH. The only other acceptable outcome of course is Victory. :Victory will not be an easy gain. We will face certain destruction. We will face ridicule from those who wish to bring :us harm and see us slip quietly into the night. We also will face our attackers head on, and show them that there will be :no easy battle, and that we will stand strong through the night. At daybreak, we will rule the day. :We will also be respectful. There is nothing to gain or prosper from causing deep scars that will mar us forever. We :will fight the good fight, and nothing less. :We will also remember the day which will live in infamy, the day that "Hell froze over", July 4, 2008. The Emperor of the :New Pacific Order, in the early hours of the morning, declared that "Ordinance of Order" had been dissolved. Many saw the :actions taken by TrotskysRevenge as the Beginning of the End. If this turns out to be true, then SO BE IT! We will fight :until there is nothing left, not a single bit of infrastructure, not a fighter jet or tank, nor a single soldier. We will :face death in the most honorable way and will never quiver or shake in fear. :Finally, and I must say this, if there is anyone who will not carry our banner to their grave, then leave now. No hard :feelings will be harbored by me personally, just go and don't come back. Polaris is in its Darkest Hour, and we solely :decide what happens when the clock strikes twelve... :Godspeed to all Polar nations and her allies! :Hail the New Polar Order! :Hail to Emperor AlmightyGrub! Category:Blancos Dos